1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bit generally consists of a mouth and two cheeks. The mouth is inserted in the mouth of an animal to be ridden and has approximately the same width as the animal's mouth. One cheek is mounted at either end of the mouth of the bit, and the cheeks are designed to sit adjacent to the sides of the animal's mouth. The cheeks are generally normal to the mouth of the bit and are rotatable on respective axes which are approximately perpendicular to the mouth. A chain extends between the cheeks and one or more reins are attached to each cheek.
The width of the mouth in a conventional bit is fixed. Since the mouths of animals to be ridden vary in size, the bits are thus made in several widths. Inasmuch as a bit of particular width can only be employed for a limited number of animals to be ridden, these conventional bits are not very versatile.
When a rein attached to a cheek is pulled, the cheek has a tendency to rotate on an axis generally paralleling the mouth of the bit.
Since the mouth and cheeks in a conventional bit are fixed against relative rotation on such an axis, the pull causes the mouth of the bit to move backward. This is uncomfortable for the animal being ridden.